Spirit of Fire
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Born of both man and spirit, he walks the starlit path of victory through the terror and strife of the world. To learn a grow to eventually lead his kind.


**-As of this story starting to be written- Literally no one responded to my AN about me making this or the other story, and since they are 1 vote apart, -as of this story starting to be written- I'm writing the first chapter for both of them and making a new poll with only those 2 as the choices.**

 **So after you're done reading this, go check out my other story and vote on my poll for which one I should continue to write after I finish my other story; Awoken Dragon.**

 **Without further ado, welcome ladies and gentlemen to Spirit of Fire**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Magnolia was a simple place where people made their money through hard work and grit. None of the drama found in most cities were here, nearly all crimes committed were by small children or teenagers, shoplifting or ditching school. They had a train station in the center of the town and even a slowly growing port for the oceanfront it bordered. If someone was to describe it; words like serene, quiet, calm location are used.

However the meat of the town's tourism came from the guild located at the edge of the city. Fairy Tail, the top wizard guild in the entire country. Filled to the brim with powerful and destructive mages that made sure to pay back for all the damage they caused… eventually. When tourists and journalists came back from their trip, they'd call it a crazy, noisy, bizarre guild.

Breaking the norm, their members had brawls at least once every other day. No matter the weather or time, even something as small as a sneeze could kick off the powder keg of a guild and send everyone into a fury. Such is the most current case.

The resident Ice-Mage was talking to the male Strauss sibling when the burly man sneezed on Gray's face. Once the towering man was thrown onto a table, that set off a reaction from every other magic user.

"Yo, we're back!" The doors slammed open as a pink haired man walked in with a cat on his shoulder and a timid blonde walking behind him. "What?! You guys started a fight without me?!"

Instantly jumping into the dust cloud, Natsu's head popped out every once in awhile for air. "Where's Krov in here? I need to kick his ass too."

Off to the side, the blonde was staring at the brawl with a seemingly defeated look. All the color had seemed to leave her as lines of depression formed around her. "Fairy Tail is… just full of brutes like him?" She had hoped that her violent savior was on the low end of the spectrum of what to expect from the number one guild in the country.

"Hi there, you need any help?" Perking up, Lucy turned her head to find a gorgeous platinum blonde waitress talking to her.

"Y-y-you, you're-"

"Oh hey, Mira, this here's Lucci. Natsu saved her butt and she followed him." Leaning closer to the barmaid, the blue cat spoke once more. "I think she's one of those stalkers, like you have."

"It's Lucy you flea ridden cat, and you know that I came here because I wanted to join Fairy Tail!" The blonde girl seemed to get her spirit back to protect her pride.

"Oh, you're here to join our guild? Wonderful!" Dragging her along, Mirajane brought her to the counter while avoiding the brawl.

"Hey Mira, get me another barrel would ya?" A brunette asked as she looked at the four spinning Miras in front of her.

"Sure, just give me a second. Lucy here said she wants to join the guild." Ducking beneath the bar, the model began searching through cabinets to find something.

"A new girl huh?" Lucy could stop her nose from crinkling at the smell of booze on Cana's breath. "You know you need to go through initiation before you're admitted, right?"

"Initiation?" Lucy shivered in fear, what could the number one guild possibly have to test new members?

"What's in-fishy-nation?"Even the bipedal cat had never heard of such a thing. "Atlantis?"

"Don't you go and start drooling on me now, it's something that girls need to do, so why don't you go into the kitchen while I talk to Lucy about it. I think Mira was making a tuna salad for lunch." When she blinked, all that was left of Happy was a dust cloud in his shape. Her lips pulling into a grin, the brunette put her arm around the newbie's should and was slowly bringing both lower until she could finally reach her target.

Yet as she was less than a second away from her goal, a bottle came from behind and smacked her in the back of her head.

While she was caught by the blonde and able to smoosh her face into those giant mammaries, the noise of the shattering glass reached the barmaid as Mira put a first aid kit on the counter without leaving the cupboards.

Huffing that her chance to score was ruined, for the moment, Cana grabbed a card from her deck at random and flung it to curve into the fight from a different direction.

"Ah! What the fuck stripper, why'd you ice my ass?!"

"Dumbass, I'm not even near you!"

"That's exactly what someone who had something to hide would say!"

The room suddenly became humid as clothes started to stick to people's' skin. Then, just as quickly, the water in the air solidified and turned into snow.

"Hey, using magic without letting your opponent get ready isn't manly!"

"I'm a girl you polar bear!"

Seeing Lucy raising an eyebrow, Cana translated. "Laki said: "I am a proud and independent woman who doesn't need a 'man' in her life, you polar bear.""

This guild was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

A slam brought Lucy's attention back to the bar. "Here we go." Mira had a stack of papers that were about as thick as an average novel. "This is all the health benefits, fee percentages for jobs completed that were assigned by the Council and those by outside sources, and the insurance agencies that Fairy Tail has a contract with."

Cana brought her finger up along the stack. "We got deals with a lot of them. Some are even insurance for destroying other insurance agencies."

Grabbing the top sheet, Mira handed the blonde a pen and the paper. "Just write your signature on the dotted line and you can join the guild and get registered as a legal guildmage under the Council."

Shakily, Lucy grabbed the pen and hovered over the line. This was it, she'd finally be able to join the number one guild in Fiore. "Wait, what about initiation?"

The barmaid tilted her head at that. "What do you mean?"

"Aye, Cana said fishy-station was only for girls." The blue cat was grabbing all the fish products left under the heat lamp.

"AH! Happy, get out of the kitchen this instant." Before he could run, his tail was already caught and he was dangling in the air.

"Don't kill me, Cana told me to leave and offered fish. Mm, fish." His terror turned back to hunger as drool dripped down his face.

"Cana huh?" Turning back to the drunk, she saw her trying to tiptoe away from the scene. "Either accept your punishment or you won't get alcohol in this town for the next month."

"So, should I just go or…?" Handing back a signed paper, Lucy really didn't care if she was getting pranked, but Mira was scaring her too much to speak up about that.

Giving the paper a once over, Mira lost her deadly aura and gave a shining smile. "Great, now you can get your guild mark." The same instant, a tail came out from under her red dress, and grabbed a stamper from an open cupboard. "Now, where do you want it and your magic will do the rest."

Still surprised at the tail, Lucy shook her head clear and put out her right hand. "What do you mean by 'my magic will do the rest'?"

The stamp touched her skin and the next second it was off.

"Woah." The mark of Fairy Tail was on her hand, but the pattern was drawing her in. The bulk of it was black, but there seemed to be thousands of white sparkles hidden within the all encompassing night.

"Your marks give notice of your magic, so if you learn something new, it'll change. Pretty cool eh?" Cana put her arm over Lucy's shoulder and shook her hips a bit to bring focus to her own mark. "Mine has the arcana swapping every now and then."

"There's a rumor that it changes when Cana's in danger." The dark cloud came back around Mirajane. "Why don't we put that to the test?"

 **XxXx**

"I didn't think a human body could bend that way." Lucy was aimlessly walking along a canal inside the city. She carried her spirit Plue in her arms for comfort. "I think I should take a memory potion or something to forget what I saw."

"Pun, pun!"

"He said: "You do you.""

"So, is there a reason why you two are following me?" She didn't mind that the two people who saved her from becoming a slave were following her, but she figured they had their own home to get to now that the sun was going down.

"We're just bored, Happy said we should see where you're going to sleep tonight. He has twenty jewel on a cardboard box in an alley, I say you're going to go under a bridge."

"Gee, thanks for thinking so highly of me that I'd sleep on the floor. I have enough money stored up that I can stay at an inn for the first few nights while I go house hunting and find somewhere I can afford."

"What about this place?" Happy flew to the building at their side and hovered over a 'For Rent' sign.

"A studio apartment with two floors only for seventy thousand jewel a month?!" That was a steal! But she needed to spot twenty thousand as a security deposit. "I only have fifteen." Why was the world so unfair?

"You want me to give you five and pay me back later?" Happy and him had saved up money from each job, five thousand jewel was pocket change at this point.

"Really Natsu? I can't thank you enough. It says that the landlord lives a block away, let's give her the deposit so I can get the key." This time Lucy was running and dragging the rosette behind her.

 **XxXx**

After getting the key, Lucy saw that the place was already furnished, so putting her bags in the dresser, she was glad to take a shower after her long walk all the way to the guild.

However, she wasn't glad that two people were in her room.

"I said you could come inside, but why are you in my room? There's all of downstairs to stay in."

"Sure there is." Happy let his claws out. "But I already played with your couch." He started to scratch the dresser.

"Stop that, if you break anything I need to pay for it!" She threw him out of the window… with the cat just circling back around and flying back inside. "I should have seen that coming… but what about you?"

Natsu was laying on her bed with his head falling off the side. Dangling her keys in front of his face while looking at each one thoughtfully. "Just curious."

"You can touch them, but only I can summon them. That's a basic part of a Celestial Spirit contract." Lucy felt pride that someone was so enthralled at her keys. If it were anyone else, she'd have yanked them back instantly, but Natsu saved her and let her borrow money. He didn't seem like the type of person to steal from her, so she'd let him look at them for a bit before asking him to put it down. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed!"

"Eh, don't worry about it. Natsu doesn't care about girls, and I'm a cat." Happy flew onto his friend's head and waved his hands in front of the Slayer's face. He didn't even blink.

"Out!" The skinny girl was somehow able to lift up the duo and throw them outside her room as the knob clicked and she got dressed in her locked room.

A few minutes later, she reopened the door in her star patterned pajamas. "I'm going to bed now, so give me my keys annnnnnnnnn…"

"I say, it is nice to see you madame Lucy."

"Huh, wha? Oh, so you've already met Miss Lucy."

"Hey, why don't you summon me more often Lady Lucy?"

"Pu, pun!"

All four of Lucy's Silver Celestial Spirits were sitting in a circle on the floor. Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern cross, Lyra the Lyre, and Plue.

"Hey Luce. So, what was that about her first time riding a train?" Happy just waved off her shock.

"Right, so she got on with James, but he went to the bathroom and Lady had gotten herself lost when he told her to stay still." Lyra continued.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to send her with Henry?"

"No, Henry was the gardener, James was there to take her to pick the cake for Matilda's birthday." Horologium corrected.

"Okay, now back to the story, did Lucy ever get found?" Even Happy looked at his best friend as if he was stupid.

"Pu."

"She's right behind me?" Natsu tilted his head up to see Lucy with her fist clenched.

"So, can I ask what this conversation is all about?" Her anger was burning the air around her. "And what trick did you use to summon my Silver Spirits?"

"Oh, I was just talking to them to hear stories you wouldn't talk about. I learned this from Mira, she said that's the best way to know someone."

"Natsu, she said that's the best way to get dirt on someone."

"But we're inside, how could we get dirt on her?"

Lucy was grinding her teeth together as she fought back the urge to hit these two imbeciles for invading her privacy. "Okay, so I get why, now tell me how? Back at Hargeon you beat those slavers without using any magic and can somehow understand Plue. What are you, a Dispeller or something? I've heard of mages like that who fight by canceling their enemy's magic and fighting them bare handed." She looked at the guild mark on his shoulder to see only a white emptiness, akin to a blank canvas.

"Huh, I like the way that sounds, but nah. All of these guys-"

"Hey!"

"-and lady aren't really here." He tried to pet Plue but his hand fazed through as the spirit fizzled out of existence, showing his key on that same spot on the floor.

"I summoned them all, but because it wasn't for combat or them to use their abilities, I just put enough to bring a copy of them about as strong as paper." He tapped the key and Plue jumped back into the world.

"Still, how? You haven't explained anything. Spirits are supposed to only be brought into this world by using the magic of their current contract holder. You aren't their contract holder and you didn't dispel the contracts, so what did you do?"

"Wait, Miss Lucy, you mean to tell us that you do not know who this man is?" Crux's eyes were wide open at this revelation.

"Um, am I supposed to?" Her fury had changed into confusion.

"Madame Lucy, this man right here has dominion over every key, everywhere and at any time he desires." Horologium tried to explain this calmly and carefully. "That is because-"

"He's the son of the Celestial Spirit King." Near the stairwell, a gorgeous woman with flowing blue hair. She had a blue bikini top and fishnet pants. "Also, you live in a dump." She dragged her hand on the banister and the dust spread apart a second after, as if she was a gust of wind. "There's dust everywhere, even on that lumpy thing you think is fit enough to be a couch. Right, and fill up your kitchen, the only thing I found in there was a bag of potato chips. If you only pig out on that, you'll never end up getting a boyfriend."

"Aquarius too… with legs... Hey, don't say all that stuff about my house, I just got this place two hours ago! It's not like I picked the furniture, or had any time to go grocery shopping. Plus how many times do I have to tell you that I'm single by choice!?"

"Pu, pun."

"Aye, it's like she didn't even hear the first part."

"Eh, I agree with her, boys and being called fat totally top all other news."

"To be fair, she's taking it the same way most of the guild did. I think only Erza treated me a little different. And, if anything, Mira tried harder to kick my ass."

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal i..s..." It finally registered in her mind that those words were spoken.

"SON OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING?!" Even the walls shook from the power of her voice.

"Yeah, now shut your trap before you make us go deaf from your annoying voice."

Ignoring that snide comment, Lucy had to think this through.

"How is that even possible, I mean, my mom told me stories about a Spirit Prince, but I thought Spirits couldn't…" Her face got red. "You know… Plus how can you be out here without a contracter?"

"It is completely possible for Celestial Spirits to copulate, the chance of such a deed bearing fruit is another matter." Crux answered, straightfaced.

"Yeah, no Spirit is born. Most just were or came into existence, Well, without human intervention at least, and that's where this squirt came in." Aquarius continued.

"Yes, our king met his mother very long ago. I say that she was the strongest Celestial Spirit mage that ever lived." Horologium nodded as his face ticked to the next minute mark.

"Wait, so you're saying that a Human and Spirit can have babies?" Thinking about it, Lyra, and now Aquarius, looked completely human. Cancer was a bit different, but apparently they could do the... dirty dance. "I guess that sounds possible, but there's something that I still don't get." This time she would ask the actual person she wanted to learn about. "So are you a human or a spirit?"

Natsu just shrugged. "Bit of both, I guess, I don't really notice any difference between a human or spirit."

"Pu."

"Well of course I can see you look like a naked snowman, but haven't you met the ice stripper?"

Lyra gasped and put her hands on Plue's… Where ears would be on most other creatures. "How can you say such a thing to him, you'll destroy his innocence."

"But aren't all spirits, like, a bajillion years old?" Happy pointed out.

Both female spirits turned to the cat. "Did you just call me old?!" Even though they couldn't touch him, Happy flew out of the hallway window.

"So, the Prince of the Celestial Spirit World saved me from slavery, lead me to his guild, and is now talking to all of my friends." Lucy just took a deep breath and turned back to her room.

"I'm just going to see if I can process this in my sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." The blonde just closed her room door and flipped off her light switch.

The Spirits all just watched her seemingly give up for the night before Lyra spoke. "I win, I win~" She got up from her seated position on the floor to point at Aquarius.

"You bet she'd hit something and she didn't, so I~" She held her note.

A crack was heard as Lucy used her whip to open the door from her bed and threw her pillow. It phased through Lyra and maked her flicker back into the Celestial world.

Aquarius smiled as she stood above the fallen key. "That's what you get for gloating."

 **XxXxXxXx**

Lucy poked her head into the guild hall as she walked into the seemingly docile environment. No chairs or bottles were being flung, drunken slurs were nowhere to be found, and the place just seemed all around calm.

"I say this'll last until two knuckle-heads from yesterday show up and argue they're breathing the wrong way or something. What about you?" She looked down to Plue who walked beside her. The strange spirit just wobbled like normal before giving a thumbs up.

"Speaking of knuckle-heads… Excuse me, Mira, is Natsu here yet?" She asked the waitering barmaid as she picked up coffee mugs from most of the patrons and handed Cana ice to place on her throbbing… everything, both from the alcohol and the punishment.

"Natsu? He usually comes in early in the morning to get breakfast, maybe he overslept. Just wait, Natsu comes to the guild every day, so it's only a matter of time." Her friendly smile turned more devious. "Now why do you seem interested in Natsu all of a sudden?"

"I just heard something crazy about him last night and want to talk about it." Plue gave her a fist pump.

"Really, that's all you want to see him for?"

Lucy just raised an eyebrow to Mira's tone. "Yes?"

"Okay then, just making sure." Mira held a grand smile but internally laughed like a madman. 'She may not know it, but I already have what I need to pair those two up. Maybe a little white lie could start off a jealousy angle, or maybe I can talk to her about charm ring rumors.'

As the barmaid went off to her scheming behind the counter, the guild doors slammed open as Natsu stepped in with a paper in hand and Happy on head.

"Hey Luce, I got everything ready to go, you ready?"

"What are you talking about, I haven't heard from you since last night. I still have questions I want to ask you, by the way."

Natsu just scratched the back of his head, confused. "What d'ya mean? I left you with a whole bunch of answers. All you needed to do was ask Plue."

"Pu pu pun!"

Lucy just blinked before taking a deep breath. "Natsu, for one, why would I ask Plue when it's more likely you'd have the answer? Two, and most importantly… I DON'T SPEAK CANIS MINOR!"

Natsu rubbed a finger in his ear to try to get rid of the ringing. "Right, so that'll be lesson two. We'll get to that after-" He looked at his sheet before turning it over… then over again. "combat practice twenty."

"What are you talking about with 'lessons' and 'combat practice'?" She didn't know why, but a bad feeling was building in her gut.

"That's easy Luce, until you get it down, I'm gonna teach you the real way to use Celestial Spirit Magic."

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Hm, I think i left this off on a good cliffhanger/segway into the next chapter for once. Anyways, if you guys haven't read Dragon of Summer already, please do and then go vote on my poll.**

 **Hope you enjoy whichever story wins. -N.I.A.**


End file.
